mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Sheep4444 Can I do a block/click deal with someone who has a pet robot/punkling module so i can get grey bricks. Mln name: Sheep4444 07:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I will take this but I don't have punkling yet just wait a few days and I will try to get it. -- 23:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also can I get 11 mantles and 11 gauntlets banners. 11:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) good idea? we always give the guests the items and they give us clicks. well why don't they give the items and we click! it will help us get more stock good idea? Mln vs clubpages 10:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :dude do that at your store if you want but not here! We sell the Items so cheap no one would do that! anywho you do not even work here do good bye-- 16:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yes but for exmple you send a apple instead of 1 click why not 3 clicks thats what i meant!mln vs clubpages 09:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :hurmmmm... maybe for gems and rank 5 items but that is it-- 02:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (supernick246) 8 rough rubies, 7 rough sapphire and 5 rough diamonds for a total of 100 clicks please. (I may need two days or so for the clicks) (mln user name: supernick246) 10:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey please Make an Account! Buddy -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 10:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I Can't, it sais i am to young (witch apparently I am). :( 10:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) no he docent have to OK click my sound track mod and I sent you a friend request -- 15:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track -- 15:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) @Verrrrrrrelllllll12334465783891543: OH MY GOSH! read the terms of service it says to put anonymous if you do not have a account! @supernick246: we are sorry you had to be picked on, please let johnater do your order and we hope you are not affected by this act of immaturity and lack to read the terms. Because of this we will let you have some rank5 and lower Item free-- 16:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I spent 100 clicks on the sound track mod. Ok I will have 1 pipe. :johnater will do it later-- 17:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude you only have 44 clicks how can you give me the clicks you lied! im not sending you the items until you click my page -- 18:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 21:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave the clicks using all of my clicks and some of my brothers clicks. (my brother is rank 5 and I am rank 4, I used 52 clicks of mine and 48 of my brothers) And rank 4's have 52 clicks and rank 5's have 60 witch is why we had some left over. I'm helping supernick246 pay the cost. I also left wikia and turned off my computer before I new you had added the coment that you thought I hadn't gave the clicks ( I gave them as soon as I saw the comment that said you will do it later by joeman200.) (I'm using a different computer) - 17:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry about that but is your brother in active -- 17:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My brother and I are active. Goodby. 20:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) and my click account never says you gave me the clicks -- 02:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats very strange, are you sure? I'll give the clicks again if so, but are you sure it sais you diddn't get the clicks? And why did you delete supernick246 from your friends list? I've given the 100 clicks again, but I and my brother will not do it again. 17:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) he gave me the clicks and I sent him the items -- 15:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Got the items! thanks jojo321 i need four rough sapprieresJojo321 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) to get to my mln page, go to my mln wiki page and click on monyeJojo321 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. Click my soundtrack module. okay i gave you the clicks+ i'm alleray you friendJojo321 19:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't see you on my friendslist what's you MLN name? my mln name is HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDownJojo321 19:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. did you send me the order?Jojo321 19:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep done! annonumous may i have 4 rough rubies? my mln name is bioniclestar7777 :Please click my sound track mod 20 times My Name is Joeman200-- 19:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) oaky i asked to be your friend and gave you the clicks Done and thanks -- 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I would like to order 60 clicks on my bottom right golem module. 03:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) that will be 60 clicks to my pet golem mod. i'll have to click tomorrow, im out of clicks at the moment. 03:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :if you are doing that you should just make it a Block CLick Deal-- 04:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) it is. i only had one person on my friend list, and im guessing that his 3 friends will send the gypsum to him. 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) oops, sorry, bobbybabbler, i just realized that i've been clicking the golem mod on the bottom LEFT, not the right. Sorry, is there any item i can send you? 19:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, im done with the 60 clicks on the bottom left golem mod. sorry for the mistake. want an item for free? 19:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. 20:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) did you click yet? 20:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) yep 03:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 03:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) M7209 I need 10 loose sparks.M7209 (talk) 15:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track and tell me your mln name -- 15:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Commanderfox324 I want 6 pipes and 3 gypsum. Thank you 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Commanderfox324 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) um he never replied back so ill take the next order -- 02:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I'd like to order 5 pipes and 5 gypsum. 20:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok that's 100 clicks to my sound track whats your user name -- 02:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) my username is bobbybabbler890 what's yours? 03:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :His name is -- 03:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need 5 rough rubiesJojo321 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) there's a link to my mln page on my pageJojo321 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I need it. I need 9 rough sapphires, 8 rough rubies, 7 rough diamonds, and 3 dino horns, please. Ugh I can't do this one sorry Joeman can you do this? :I can do the diamonds that's it... But we can candle this order because he did not give his MLN name or even say anonymous-- 01:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Could I please have it? My username on mln is Ultradc :sorry you can only order three of each-- 23:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll just order as many as possible then. how many clicks is that? :then it would be (with out the dino horns) 45 clicks for 3 of each gem -- 15:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Could you send me the friend request because I can't add any more friends since I have about 140 friends? If you can't, how many friends must I delete? P.S., What module do you want the clicks on? bmeister487 Hi guys! I need 3 dino scales and 3 of each rough gem for a total of 54 clicks. I'll just have to split my clicks between 2-3 days because I only have 52 per day. Thanks! :I'll do this one but I will need someone to do the rubies. What is your MLN name?-- 23:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) My MLN name is bmeister487. Thanks in advance! I'm sorry if I've caused any shortage of the rough gems or anything. :Items sent but I still need someone to do the rubies so only click my page for the Items I sent-- 02:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll give you 39 clicks, correct? Oh jeez... sorry I meant dino HORNS not dino scales!! Can I have them? I'll send you back your dino scales. I mean, it's ok, if I can't trade back for something else, but I screwed up big time.[[User:bmeister487|'bmeister487']][[User talk:bmeister487|'My Talk']] 'Store ' 13:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 1 rank 4 starter pack 01:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? ---- I would like 1 rank 4 starter pack for 60 clicks. MLN name is dakota60 01:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN to recieve your items. I would like 1 Nebular Crystal for 2 clicks. My MLN username is dakota60. 01:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Same as above. Click my soundtrack. Sorry if I will be a bit late on this. I am really busy and I haven't had lots of time for a while. _ (edit) I'd like 3 rough rubies, 3 rough diamonds, and 3 rough sapphires, totaling 45 clicks. -GregoryDude01 01:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok so please not so confusing: how many of each item?-- 03:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) see above -Gregorydude01 20:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :dude you ordered 3 times above so see above does not help, please what do you still need?-- 02:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) redskindragon Dino Scale amount 10Redskindragon (talk) 02:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, 10 clicks to my prehistoric fern module. 03:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) what is you mln username?? 04:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :ya know, that blink thing, although cool, is annoying-- 04:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :SSgtGriffin, that signature is against the Signature Policy of not using or , found here. 04:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) o, yeah, i forgot. my bad. :P 00:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (superyasmin246) Hello, may I have 1 spear fragment 2, 1 spear fragment 3 and 1 apple jam please. In return I will give the 11 clicks and 4 spear fragment 1's! ok befriend samstiffman293 and click my race track module rank 3 and ill send you the items. 17:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Very, Very sorry. I forgot to say I'm only rank 2. Sorry. dont worry if not click my lego magazine rank 3 ;) 22:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) oh your going to get your agori honor badge rank 5? ok ill send you 400 thornax since its hard to earn thornax also im very sorry but i ran out of ancient spear fragments but if your rank 2 why not order rank 2 or rank 3 items? 22:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I gave 12 clicks, could I also have 3 nitro. I need the apple Jam because I want the bluprints 2 the better and best bee. Thanks for the thornax 16:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) no problem i sent the items 20:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Where are they? 16:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i sent them 17:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef id like to order 5 rough rubys 5 rough diamonds and 5 rough saphirres for 65 clicks. my name is shlomelef can some one else get this, I do not have enough gems-- 01:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i got none left. hey shlomelef, i sent you the gems you ordered from my shop. 01:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i know sgt_griffin thanks so how about 2 of each? shlomelef2 id like 2 rough gems of each kind totaling 30 clicks thanks! please reply quickly OK I am georgeeric999 in MLN. Click my soundtrack and I will send you the items. ok i clicked please send the items hello georgeeric999 didnt send me the items and i spent some clicks already can somebodyelse send me the items? shlomelef2 id like 5 dino scales thanks! ok, click my pet water bug mod. 02:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i sent them. remeber you still need to click 35 times in total for the gems and dino scales. 02:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ok i clicked Done. Mi1mano 5 dino scales please ok, click my pet water bug module. i'll send them soon. 02:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln username, im sgt_griffin, please add me. thanks 02:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i gave you the clicks sgt_griffin please accept and sent the scales ok. i sent them. 00:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Done. Anonymous (Gregorydude01) I'd like 3 of each rough gem for 45 clicks. MLN name: Gregorydude01 18:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ugh i cant do this one but ill send you a rough diamond 15 clicks to lego club magazine my user is samstiffman293 bobafett can you do the rest ? 20:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) 1 diamond for 15 clicks? 22:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yes 22:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I just clicked. 15:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ok sent Can anyone else do the rest? I still need 2 diamonds, 3 sapphires and 3 rubies. 16:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef id like to order 2 rough rubys 2 rough saphirres and 2 rough diamonds I am sorry, you will have to wait a day or two. You have already ordered a lot within an alloted period of time. Please come again tomorrow or the day after. shlomelef3 id like the block/click deal on the pet golem module or 10 gypsum what is available? I'm sorry as I said above you have already ordered the max times recently. Please come back tomorrow if you wish to order again. alaskamark123 2 red pearls, 1 Ancient spear piece 1, 1 Ancient spear piece 2, 1 Ancient spear piece 3, 1 Ancient spear, and 2 pipes. 23:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i can provide 2 red pearls, 1 ancient spear fragment 1 and 2, and 1 ancient spear. im on mln, whats yours? that will be 30 clicks to my prehistoric fern module. thanks. 00:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Mi1mano how about 5 gypsum :do you still want them? if so ask to be your friend and click my sound track 50 times-- 02:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) macaronihaki 5 gypsum shlomelef i want 3 rough rubys, 5 dino scales, and 2 dino horns, i already have the master peice blueprint all i nead are the horns, scales, and gems! im sorry to have to repeat what BobaFett2 said, but you have already ordered too many times today, our staff cant keep dealing with you all day long, please come back either tomorrow or the next day. Thank you. 01:16, March 11, 2010 ( cani order it already? i really want to get to rank 5 macaronihaki i want 3 rough ruby when will i get the items? Ok please send me a freind request 02:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i send the friend request when are you answering? and what module should i click? 23:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Please click my pet water bug 15 times. 04:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ntak123 Hi Iwas just wondering if I could get 1 rough saphire and 3 rough ruby's.I will give 15 clicks per gem but it will take 2-3 days because I only have 52clicks since I'm rank 4 Send me a freind request. . And give me 20 clicks on my Pet golem. 07:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello people out there I was just wondering if anyone would be able to send me 3 dino horns i will click whatever module you want me to 58 times thanks. Do you still want these. 07:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) order i have a question is this to order stuff for my lego network or my lego network wiki . if its for mylegonetwork on lego i'd like 50 Thornax 2 Iconox's Favor 2 Ancient skroll 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 1 Ancient Spear 1 Glatorian Contract thanks my lego network page is legosupplydock1234 20:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Please add up the clicks and click my soundtrack mod. My Name is -- 23:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef can i already order the gems, horns, and scales or wait another day? :Please just keep editing your section for your order-- 23:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) when i want to come edit it the only option of the store is order Just click the edit bottom on the left (http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki_talk:Official_Store#shlomelef)-- 23:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef i want to order 2 rough diamonds 3 rough saphirres and 3 rough rubys, is it possible to trade it with 65 thornax? :you can't order gems now but we will try to do your other orders-- 00:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i made a mistake i only need 1 rough ruby 12:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 1 glatorian contract 13:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Mi1mano i want to order 1 rough ruby and 2 dino horns